


4 Years Apart

by Maki___Roll



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 5 Years Later, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Kidnapping, Brother Feels, Cults, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, God Complex, Hop and Victor are exes, Hop lost it after 5 years of isolation, Human Experimentation, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Isolation, Leon and Hop love each other as brothers, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Self-Harm, Spoilers for Sword and Sheild, Tags Are Hard, Timeskip, Victor is the Champion, Visions, Visions in dreams, Yandere?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki___Roll/pseuds/Maki___Roll
Summary: It’s been 5 years since Victor became champion of Galar. Leon runs the battle tower. Bede and Marnie took over Opal and Piers’ gyms. Hop fought against Victor for a good one year, mostly for entertainment for the masses. But after so many months of Hop losing, viewers disappeared from the stands. Eventually Hop disappeared from the TV screens himself. The young boy left the region with no notice, going off to Unova to ‘find himself’.Hop returns to Galar, with a new goal in mind. Can Victor and Leon unravel the mystery of what happen when Hop was gone before it's too late?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Leon/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been 5 years since Victor became champion of Galar. Leon runs the battle tower. Bede and Marnie took over Opal and Piers’ gyms. Hop fought against Victor for a good one year, mostly for entertainment for the masses. But after so many months of Hop losing, viewers disappeared from the stands. Eventually Hop disappeared from the TV screens himself. The young boy left the region with no notice, going off to Unova to ‘find himself’.

“Hey Victor. Here to battle or to get away from work?” Leon smiles, tossing his Pokeball into the air.

“Yeah… It’s been a little slow over there so I assume no one is going to try to call me.” Victor smiles slightly. “Anyways, did you call Hop today?”

“Yes. Still, no answer.”

“Really? 4 years and nothing?”

Leon nods sadly. “Indeed. My only guess he has no reception in Unova or he got a new phone.” Victor wanders over to Leon. 

“I guess. But it’s still strange he left us without saying anything to us.” Victor puts his head against Leon’s chest. With Victor’s puppy crush in Unova, he transferred most of his love to his peppy older brother. 

Leon pats his boyfriend’s head. “I agree. I just hope he’s happy at least, wherever he is now.” Victor nods and wraps his arms around Leon.  
-  
\--  
\---  
\- - -  
\- - - - +Less than one month ago+  
“Four years and they haven’t even bothered to visit me. Four damn years and no one came searching for little ol’ me. Four long years and no one bothered to celebrate or cry?” Hop lets his glass pen drop from his loose grasp. On impact, the pen shatters into a million pieces. 

The small TV buzzes, showing the most recent duel of Leon and Victor. Hop crosses his legs over the table. “Oh you two. I miss you so dearly. It just saddens me you don’t miss me though.” Hop taps his own neck, like he was waiting for a response. All he got was the TV’s noises. 

Hop sighs and looks up at the wooden ceiling. The small apartment walls stares at Hop, wanting to see more emotions than sadness, anger and bitterness. 

“I’ve decided.” Hop announces to no one. “I’m going back to Galar.” Hop slides out of his seat and onto his desk. “And I will meet both of you again. And you two and everyone will remember me this time.”

\- - - -  
\- - -  
\- -  
-

Hand in hand, Leon and Victor go down to the first floor. “I will see you tomorrow.” Leon smiles. “Same time?”

“Same time.” Victor nods back. “See you tomorrow.” The two split off, ready to return to work. But the two lovers didn’t know what was in store for the next few days. The next few days that might change their life for the better or the worse.


	2. A Masked Demon

Next Day, same time, Leon sneaks into Victor’s changing room. “Hey.” Leon smirks. Victor quickly puts his red shirt back on and giggles.

“Please don’t do that ever again.” Victor smiles with a tiny bit of frustration. But it all washes away when the monitors flash on. On the screen was a man wearing a white mask. On the left side of the mask was three dots, red, blue and green. The man had a long pink cape that went down to past their shoulders. 

“Hello all people of the Galar region!” The scratchy voice chirps. “I’m sorry for interrupting your day. I know most are bored already so meet me Hammerlocke gym! I’m renting the stadium so come today at 4pm to see what I want to tell the world!” As quickly the man appeared on screen, he disappeared in a flash of light.

“W-What was that?” Victor frowns, scratching his head.

“I don’t know. But all I can see is that they're up to no good.” Leon glares at the black TV screen. Fear and frustration boils in his clenched fist, ready to tear the mask off the man’s face. “Let’s go now Victor. Before that weirdo can do anything to anyone.” Leon goes to the door, not expecting a response.

“Wait! You know that’s what they might be wanting. Wanting me or possibly you to go over there for some reason. Why else wouldn’t they just say whatever they wanted to say now?” Victor puts his hand on Leon’s shoulder.

“Yes but I can’t let any people get hurt!” Leon brushes off Victor’s hand and opens the door. Victor sighs but follows Leon.  
-  
The two land in front of the Hammerlocke Pokemon Center. “I’m going to let out Charizard. You can get out Cinderace. Maybe us having our aces out might make the man back down.” Victor nods and sends out his Cinderace. 

The four quickly rush to the gym. Inside were lots of people lining up for the event. Instead of a normal gym trainer blocking the path, it was Raihan. He was on his phone, seemingly tired.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Leon frowns, holding Victor’s hand so he doesn’t get lost in the crowd.

“Hmm? Oh! The guy wanted to use the stadium so I let him. He asked me to stand here so I did.

“But he’s clearly a nut job! And you’re just letting him in AND listening to him?” Leon glares at Raihan. 

“He’s a nice dude you know. He might not be the best in the head right now but he’s a good guy.” Raihan shrugs half way, to lazy to do a full one. Leon lets out a loud sigh.

“So, uh Raihan. Can you please let us into the stadium?” Victor asks softly.

“Oh sure!” Raihan nods, letting the two pass. Leon runs on ahead and Victor runs after. Like they accepted, there was the masked man in the middle of the stadium. The man had stitches running down his left leg, seeming like they had broken it before. The right let looked fine and had no hair, unliked the stiched leg. The man wore a long white shirt and purple gloves.

Over all, the outfit was an awful mess. 

“There you are!” Leon swocled. The masked man spins around, playing with a Dusk Ball.

“I am here Leon. Nice to see you.” The man bows but puts his left hand over the mask.

“So, uh, we kinda wonder what you’re planning to tell everyone.” Victor goes between his Cinderace and Leon.

“I don’t know. Maybe how there should be more of a democracy here or maybe making humans smarter… Never really thought of it.” The man fiddles with their grey hood. “But before you ask, I don’t want to battle. I just want to talk.”

“I knew it.” Victor frowns slightly. 

“If you wanted to talk, why go through all this?” Leon tries to control his temper, just wanting to spend a quiet day with his boyfriend.

The masked man shrugged. “Because it would grab everyone’s attention. And possibly make a scene.”

Victor grabs Leon’s wrist. “Ok… So do you want to sit down in the changing room and talk this through?” Victor squeeks. The man nods and leads the way, already knowing this place like the back of their hand.

The three sit down, Pokemon standing behind Leon and Victor. “So, who are you anyways?” Leon crosses his arms. 

“WHO am I?” The masked man grabs their arms. “Who am I? Who the hell am I?” The masked man starts to giggle. Cinderace and Charizard move into a more offensive pose, ready to strike on command. “You don’t know who I am!? I’m your biggest fan!” The man lets out a crazy laugh, a little laugh Leon heard before.

“No…” Leon whispers. “No no no no no no no…” Leon shakes in his skin, struck with fright. “It’s can’t be you…” 

The mask rumbles from the laughter, slowly sliding off. The masked man leans forward and lets the mask drop. Inside the mask was mostly white with a few smears of blood. The unmasked man leans back, smiling. His yellow eyes glow with envy, same as his sadistic smile.

“I’ve missed you both so much. I don’t know how I lived without you two!”

“No! NO NO NO NO NO!” Leon clutches his head. “Wake up, you must me in some time of hell.”

“You in a hell Leon. And I just hope this time you’ll remember to love the one who can ruin you life… Brother.”


	3. Tough Talk

Leon stumbles forward. “But how? But why!?” Leon crumbles to the floor, not able to meet his younger brother’s eyes.

“Why? How? That’s the only thing you ask me!? Not, ‘how are you?’ or ‘did you enjoy Unova?’. That’s disappointing.” Hop frowns. He walks over to Leon, still with a small smile on his face. Victor stays silent, still not knowing how to react.

“Little brother… I miss you.” Leon mutters, trying to appeal to Hop’s demands of affection.

“Miss? I’m right here so look at me!” Hop grabs Leon’s face, forcing them to link eyes. Terror and despair oozes out from Leon’s yellow eyes.

“Brother… Please, stop…” Leon mouths. Victor taps his foot against the floor three times, eyes not moving from the scene.

“No thank you. I- Hey!” On command, Victor’s Cinderace yanks Hop away from Leon.

“Don’t hurt him!” Leon blurts out, reaching out his arm. Hop struggles slightly to Cinderace’s grasp and doesn’t react to Leon’s comment. 

“Cinder, please be a bit more gentle.” Victor says in a soft tone. “He’s a human so you must hold back against them.” Cinderace nods and sits on one of the tables, putting the frustrated Hop onto her lap.

“Thank you.” Hop smiles, looking at Victor. Victor nods, making Hop blush. 

Leon scoffs, standing up. “Anyways, can you please tell me what that whole performance was for?”

“For you two.” Hop keeps smiling, most of the malice seemingly gone.

“We understand that but why did you have to broadcast it to all of Galar?” Victor walks closer to Hop without fear.

“Because I needed both of your attention.” Hop lies, sinking into Cinderace’s fur.

“Alright. Now you have it. What’s your next step?” Leon frowns.

“To be with you two! And make a name for myself here. In Unova I got basically no where besides being a scientist at two different labs. I was just one of the many medical researchers at one of them. The other one I was the main assistant but he didn’t like to make his discoveries public though. I did find myself a bit though, I think.”

“Then what did you find about yourself?” Leon grabs the plastic chair and sits in front of Hop, still avoiding his eyes.

“Hmm… I’ll just tell you two but don’t go spreading it!” Leon and Victor nod back. “Ok. I think I found out I need attention.”

“Tell us the truth.” Leon frowns, seeing through his brother’s bullshit. 

“Eck! Fine… I think I like not being controlled by oth-”  
“HOP! Stop lying to us and tell us what’s up with you!” Leon stands up, knocking over the chair. Hop squeeks. 

“Leon, please be gentle with Hop.” Victor frowns.

“I-I-I… I need to go!” Hop slips his arms out of Cinderace’s loose hold. He quickly sends out his Rillaboom and bolts.

“Cinderace, use Pyro Ball please!” Cinderace does so and knock out the Rillaboom in one shot. Victor lets out a sigh, seeing Leon going after his younger brother. “Of course you have to…”

“Hop! Come back here! You know it’s rude to run from a conversation!” Leon yells. Hop keeps going, knowing arguing with his older brother will do no good. Hop goes through the crowd in front of the stadium area, causing many noises. He slithers through the crowd, losing his older brother.

-  
\--  
\---  
“Hop, did it go well?” Asked a young man.

“No… I think I scared Leon…” Hop whimpers.

“Oh well. But did you make enough of a scene?”

“Possibly. I really don’t know.” 

“Alright. Tomorrow we’ll have another broadcast. Just say something vague and go with it.”

“That will make me a name?”

“If you go out with whatever you say, maybe.”

“A-Alright. I’ll do it sir!”

“Good. Good…”


	4. Mindless Puppets

The next day Leon didn’t show up for work. Instead he laid curled up in his bed, crying. Glass lays around his room, tinted with his own blood. The shadows of the dawn swarm around Leon, making him seem smaller than the room. 

“Brother… What did I do to you? I tried to do everything to make you happy but you still came out wrong. I tried to look strong and take you problems off your shoulders but you still came out wrong. Were you just corrupted at birth? Am I just not good enough? Did someone do something to your mind?” Leon looks at his slashed up hands. “Give me an answer.”

Almost on cue, the TV flickers on. There was his masked brother, outfit mostly the same. Besides the mask’s dots are now red, blue and pink. 

“Hello citizens of Galar! Today is a special day so please don’t go outside in the morning if you value your own life. If you do not value your own life, please come Wydon. If you truly really want to die, go outside Ro- er, The Battle Tower please. I will start my show at 6am so don’t be late!” The masked man bows and the TV goes back to normal.

“Wydon…” Leon mutters, hypnotized by the despair he’s fallen into. Before Leon could finished making plans, the door swings wide open.

“Oh my lord… Leon! What happen?!” Victor quickly goes to Leon’s side, legs wobbling. Leon leans into Victor, not saying a word. Victor looked around at the shattered glass bottle and the neck on the table. The end of the neck was lined with Leon’s crimson blood, slowly dripping onto the wooden floor.

“I must see my brother. I must find out what I did wrong.” Leon mutters. It didn’t seem directed to his boyfriend or anyone in particular. Victor slips his hands into Leon’s. 

“Leon, whatever happened to Hop isn’t your fault. But if it makes you feel better, I can help you find out!” Victor voice was getting more frantic. 

“Victor, I’m fine… I just need to save Hop. I need to fix him.” Leon collapses onto Victor, passing out from blood lost. A few cuts shouldn’t make him pass out… Not wanting to invade Leon’s privacy, Victor slides out. He sends out his blue Alcremie to keep an eye on Leon and heal him.

Victor exits Leon’s room and takes out the set of keys Leon given him. “I’m sorry Leon…” Victor locks Leon in his own room and quickly runs off to Wydon.

***  
In front of The Battle Tower were many people. Teenagers, battle goers and news reporters. Looking above them was Hop, still wearing his mask. He watched the people frantically shout to be let in, wanting to talk to the source of the chaos.

Victor checks his watch. 5:58am. Crap. Victor quickly runs away, not knowing what Hop will do at 6. Victor ducks into a red phonebooth, hoping that will be a safe spot. Inside he could barely hear outside, for better or worse.

“Welcome! Now, I know most are here out of curiosity so I shall show you. Today, all of you have sacrificed yourself to the name of science. I thank your courage and stupidity, even though I know none of your names.” Hop holds out a pink ball. “This today will change our society for better or worse.” He drops the ball and quickly goes inside.

The bomb hits the floor, causing people to disperse. The pink smoke slithers and snakes, climbing into people’s noses. People dropped like flies. Oddly, the Pokemon didn’t seem affected by the smoke. 

Victor body shakes, watching innocent people dropping because of his childhood friend. “Hop… Why are you truly doing this?” Victor mutters, tears slipping from his brown eyes. 

Slowly the people started to stand up like puppets, hoisted by their strings. Their eyes were tainted pink and glazed over with undying loyalty. The doors to the tower magically open, letting the human puppets in.

Victor, blinded by confused rage, swings the booth’s door open. “Hop! What the actually hell are you even doing?! You’re going insane and your brother is slipping! Please stop this madness and tell us what’s going on!” Victor runs towards the door, just to be stopped by the mindless puppets.

“You don’t belong here…” Some mutter, similarly to Leon earlier today. 

“H-Hey, wait a second, I just need to talk to your leader!” The puppets grab Victor, making him unable to move.

“We’ll show you him. Just don’t fight back.” Raihan smiles, leading the puppets in.

______  
“You think this will be enough young master?” The young blonde asks, taking notes on his notepad.

“For now, I guess. We always can host this again if we need more test subjects.” Hop frowns, playing with his cape. “I just hope this works…”

“It will. Stop worrying and keep working.”

“Alright.” Hop sighs, looking down at his puppets. “But this doesn’t feel right…”

“Stop doubting yourself and keep moving forward.” Hop’s assistant glares at him with his icy blue eyes.

“Ok…”


	5. Fantasy Land

At the end of the ‘throne room’ was Hop, legs crossed. He had his mask on his head, clean from any blood stains. His hands rest under his chin, looking at his prey his puppets brought. Victor stays on his knees, brown eyes watery.

“Hey Vic.” Hop smiles. “Weird seeing me in a situation you can’t control?”

“You son of a Yamper…” Victor hisses between his teeth, terrified and filled with an almost uncontrollable rage of curiosity.

“Stop being like this.” Hop stands up from his makeshift throne. He circles around Victor, watching him like a Honchkrow. Victor stays still, not wanting to disrupt him. “I know you’re curious in me. And I’m curious about what makes you tick.”

“This isn’t you. I swear.” Victor whispers, loud enough for Hop to hear.

“It is me. I just moved on from being weak and helpless. With this newfound power I can control and defeat even the strongest of souls!” Hop halts his circles to stop in front of Victor. 

“So do it already! I don’t want to go through all of this! If you want to make me one of your puppets, go right ahead! You can use my body in your plan but don’t you dare even toy with me!” Victor snaps at Hop. Hop jumps back a tiny bit after being hit with a bolt of fear.

“D-Don’t t-talk to me l-like that!” Hop cowers, slowly walking backwards. The mob of puppets stare at the scene with glazed over eyes, not coming to Hop’s aid. Just sitting there, watching.

“I’m the champion. Also I’m your friend here to get you out of this Fantasyland you’re trapped in.” Victor stands up, rubbing his eyes against his arm.

Hop holds onto his cape tightly. “I’m fine Victor! I’m fine… I just got a goal and I’m going through with it, just like Leon. Yeah. Just like Leon! Just like my beautiful big brother Leon!” Hop smiles slightly, wrapping his mind with more fantasy nonsense. “Leon will be so proud of me! He might not understand it now but he’ll love it and me even more!” Hop walks over to Victor, grabbing his face. 

“Wha-”

“Imagine this! A perfect world where everyone can just buy happiness! There will be no need for conflict or war! Everyone will be happy and smiling! No one will cry ever again when I take control and introduce the world to my partner and I’s invention!” Hop grins, insanity flowing through his yellow eyes.

“Hop! It won’t work! People might re-”

“No. It will work if I force everyone to take it everyday. People who rebel further shall be punished.” Hop pulls Victor in closely. Hop’s fast but warm breath pets Victor, inviting him into Hop’s world of perfection.

Victor jerks backwards, refusing Hop’s silent offer. “Hop, this is a good idea on paper but it will fail in execution. You’ll become an even more corrupt dictator at the end of the Lopunny hole!”

“Even more corrupt…?” Hop freezes. “Victor… Victor sweetheart, don’t think that! I’m just doing what’s good for the future!” Hop grabs Victor, forcing him into a hug. Victor struggles, throwing his body every which way.

“You’re just doing this for yourself and no one else! Your goal is just to control everyone and impress your already impressed brother who’s going mad because of you!” Victor knees Hop in the stomach. Hop stumbles backwards while Victor gets into a fighting stance.

“Victor, you must be joking. My brother isn’t impressed with me, he just says that to make me feel better.” Hop giggles oddly.

“Whatever you might think in your wacked up head, Leon is still slipping. Because. Of. You.” Victor hisses. Hop collapses to his knees, words sinking into his dream filled head. The room falls silent, time stopping beside one man’s pencil, taking notes.

“Leon… Leon is slipping? Leon is going mad? Because of me? For me? This can’t be the truth. Leon is too strong to fall into emotions that aren’t joy or pride! Leon… Leon is too good for that! He’s too perfect for that!” Hop screams, clutching his head. 

Victor, taking his cue, bolts for it. The puppet audience doesn’t budge. They just stare at Hop breaking down before them. 

“Leon is too strong for insanity. And I’m not strong enough to fend for myself. I must create this world so everyone will be strong. We shall all be strong and maybe stand a chance to Leon’s greatness!”


	6. Support

For the last two days Leon has been refusing to eat, drink or do anything besides cry and sleep. The pain of accidentally ruining his favorite brother’s caused the young man great despair. A despair only an older siblings can feel. A despair that could drive a man to madness with a little push in the wrong direction. 

“Leon… Do you want some food?” Victor frowns, playing with the door’s keys. “It's not healthy to be alone for a long time… And I sorta miss you.”

“Leave me alone.” Leon grumbles. He looks down at his slowly healing hands, decorated with scabs. Most of the blood is dried out but more fresh ones line his upper arm. 

“Leon. This is not healthy and you know it. Come out here and we can talk this out.” Victor’s voice became more stern but almost motherly. But being reminded of family is not what the young man needed right now.

“Just go. Please. I will come out when I want too.”Leon leans into his pillows, gripping one tightly. 

Victor sighs softly and uses the keys the open the door. Leon just shoves his face into the pillow like a child, trying not to be seen. Victor sits on the bed, one foot away from Leon. 

“Leon, just know I'm trying to help you.”

“I know but I don't want help right now! I just want my brother… My sweet, perfect, adorable little brother who would do anything for me or to make me happy.” Leon tries to hold tears back but fails. The water drips into the pillow like a leaky pipe. Victor clenches his jaws, not wanting to break Leon even further with the truth. “Brother… My little Hop, you don't know how much I want you back and what I’ll do for you.”

“What would you do to get Hop back? I already spoke to him a he se-”

“You seen him? You seen my brother!?” Leon head springs up and whips towards Victor. “How is he? Does he miss me? Did you find the cause of Hop’s actions? Does he still love me?” Like a predator cornering it's prey, Leon slowly comes closer to Victor. His eyes were intense, glowing of questions.

Victor stutters, not able to think with Leon staring at him like that. To Victor it's kinda cute but still a little scary. Unable to form an answer, Leon creeps closer on all fours.

“H-Hop is fine. He does miss you though…” Victor attempts to look away, stopped by Leon’s hand going onto his wrist. 

“Tell me the truth. How is Hop.” Leon lowers his eyebrows, staring into Victor’s soul.

“He's going insane and just wants to make you proud by drugging all of Galar into forever bliss, taking away most of their free will!” Victor blurts. With his free hand, he covers his mouth. 

Leon goes silent, dropping his head down. He slowly crawls backwards, processing the words. “He wants to control all of Galar by controlling them with happiness… He wants to control all of Galar to make me proud… He wants the world to get out of our way so we can be together…” Leon keeps repeating the last phrase, slowly turning to a evil cult chant of sorts.

“Leon…?” Victor gets off the bed, moving closer and closer to the door. 

“My little Hop with reunited with me soon. I will destroy anyone who gets between us. I must find him a fix him. I shall sew him back together and he will become the new chairman of the league. This will make him happy and will also give him fame.” Leon slowly starts to smile, letting his mysterious plan take over him. “After I do that, everyone will know and respect him.”

“L-Leon, you're starting to scare me...” Victor trembles, thinking back to Hop’s speech about his perfect world.

“You shouldn't be scared, Vic. You won't be harmed if you don't get in my way.” 

“LEON! YOU WILL LOSE YOUR MIND LIKE HOP!” Victor rushes towards Leon, grabbing him into a hug. “I can't lose you too…”

“Huh? O-Oh. Sorry Viccy… I don't know what that was b-but I’m sorry about that sweetheart.” Leon hugs Victor lightly, shaking in fear. 

“This is what happen to your brother. He's been taken over by this dream and he is trying to make it a reality. We must stop him, for his own sake! And if we do, you two can hang out more after this nightmare is taken care of… And you can make him the chairman.”

“Alright.” Leon grabs Victor’s hand, going back to normal. “Let's see Hop and find out who drove him to this state.” Victor nods back.

“Yes!” But doubt still lingered in Victor's mind, wondering how hollow these words are.


	7. Delete

After holding hands in peace for a good moment until Leon falls backwards. His golden eyes hid behind his darker eye lids. Most of the time Victor would try to wake him up but not at this state. He needs to heal before they search for Hop.

Victor leaves the room and goes downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and quickly makes a veggie sandwich with apple juice for him. Victor returns upstairs, where Leon was still fast asleep. Victor puts the plate on Leon’s nightstand.

“Leon… I hope you'll get better soon. Same as your brother. Just know I love both of you just for different reasons.” Victor looks down, muttering some old folk magic.

Leon stirred slightly, lightly scratching at his own arm. Victor moves his hand away from his arm, putting it above his head. “I can't let you die. Not on my watch.”

Victor sits by Leon again, taking out his poke balls. He let out his Gothitelle from its heal ball. She let out a beautiful cry, unlike what she has in store for the young man. “Hey, can you please show me a glimpse of my future? Like, with Hop and Leon. Just knowing what might happen might help us figure out why Hop is acting this way and all.” The lady Pokemon nods and touches Victor’s forehead.

The vision processed quickly, causing Victor to let out a bloody murder scream. Leon’s head flicks up, wondering if his lover was hurt. Victor moves backwards until he hits the wall, horror in his eyes for their future.

“Vi-” 

“Get away from your brother!” Victor screeches, voice trembling. “You're gonna kill him! You're, You're going to kill Sonia, Bede, Raihan, everyone…”

Leon shook his head, attempting to keep his heart rate down. “Sweetheart, are you sure this isn't just a bad dream? I would never kill anyone, especially not my dearest two.”

“No, the future isn't a dream. Y-You will try to kill me. I don't know why but there was pure glee in your eyes when you choked me. People and Pokemon tried to stop you but there was something between us and the attacks.” Victor quickly returns his Gothitelle to her heal ball.

Leon tries to go in for a hug but Victor dodges out of the way. “The future ain't so sure you know. That just could've been one of the many timelines.”

“But aren't Gothitelle suppose to show the future? It's almost never wrong.”

“Well, it's wrong. I would never enjoy murder.” Leon stiffly pats Victor, warmth in his touch gone. His yellow eyes almost seemed lifeless but that might just be from lack of sleep… Right?

Victor didn't move. His legs go limp and his hands get heavy. He tries to look Leon in the eyes but can't. Something is wrong with him too. I just know it. But to think he would kill all his friends while smiling? That's a stretch. Attempting to please Leon’s inner monster, Victor scoots closer to Leon. Leon's body was cold, unlike normal. His smile seemed plastered on, lifeless and dull.

“Vic. Delete your doubts and forget all of this. I am not a serial killer and I will never hurt you.” Leon's arms slithers around Victor in an attempt to comfort him. But it just made Victor more terrified of Leon. He never thought Leon as scary but he was definitely menacing when angry… Same as his brother. Today was the first time he ever felt genuinely scared of the two brothers. One for their dream and other for there hidden bloodlust. But why now would both of them crack and show a part of their hand? The only big difference is Leon is trying to ‘delete’ Victor’s knowledge while Hop wants to feed him more.

Now trapped in Leon's arms he could do nothing but stay. Similar to a Arbok, Leon looks down his body for where he wants to go for first. His arms move a little bit, still keeping his prey frozen but warm. His hand travel down Victor’s back, searching for a place to sink his fangs into. Victor would only squeak, but like that would stop a predator who knows their victim inside and out. Especially inside.

Leon slides his right hand under Victor’s cotton shirt. He drags his surprisingly sharp nails down Victor’s perfect skin. His nails went deep, drawing s tiny bit of blood. Victor clenches his jaws, trying not to scream in pain. 

Victor turns his head slightly towards Leon. On his face was a small but deranged smile. Victor heard multiple hushed giggles escape his mouth in erotic spurts. His eyes regained life but a life Victor never sought he would see. Especially from his lover. Looking more and more at him made Victor notice how much he takes for granted in Leon. And everyone around him. 

But even if everything else seemed to leave Leon at this moment, one thing stayed behind. His love for Victor. His cheeks were as red as his Charizard’s flame. Love still lingers in Leon’s eyes but the rest of his eyes were lifeless. Leon takes his bloody hands out from under Victor’s shirt. Leon uncoils around, satisfied.

Victor launches himself forward before Leon could think about doing that again. Leon looks at Victor with an unreadable expression. Mercy? Remorse? Curiosity? Frustration? Whatever it is, Victor is scared as hell. Something has taken over his lovers mind and he might of said something to make him snap. Like calling him a serial killer.

“Victor… Delete this from your memory right or I will delete it for you.” Leon tries to smile warmly. Instead it seemed like Froslass trying to give mercy. Victor tries to form words but he just spat out air. Leon sighs and grabs his head. “I don’t want to hurt you, ok? Just… Just run. Or get by adorable brother here or I shall go to him and destroy anyone who gets in my way.” Leon clenches his fist, almost trying to control a inner beast.

“Leon…?”

“NO! Just please, save my brother first. If he’s fine, I’ll be fine. I just need to see my brother well again.” Leon lays back down, coughing. “Please…” Victor nods silently and quickly runs away. After Leon was sure Victor was gone, Leon just lets his tears flow. 

“I killed Hop…? I will kill him in the future? No. V-Victor must be wrong. I would never kill my dearest little brother. I, I must find out the truth behind this. Hop, the vision, my lust I never knew I had… I must get to the bottom of it. And if anyone tries to stop me… Well, I’ll make sure they will be deleted from my life.”


	8. Ride Over to Postwick

It's been one week since Hop returned to Galar. Hop lays in Leon's spare bedroom in the battle tower. Since his assistant was trying dangerous chemicals out, he could not be there. Even he might have some power, he is still 17.

In the meantime, Hop decided to go through Leon's clothes. He wanders into Leon’s old room, smiling. Inside looked just like his room at home but more fancy. But that didn’t matter at all to Hop. He knows what he’s here for.

Hop goes to Leon’s second lowest drawer, knowing he likes to keep his clothes how one puts it on their body. Inside was his underwear. All of them didn’t have a scent but Hop could tell how many he masturbated in each pair and how many times.

Hop grabs the one he’s determined he has masturabted the most in and brings it up to his cheek. “Brother… Oh I miss you. Soon when everyone will be under my control, I can finally be with you…” Hop giggles, petting Leon’s pink panties he got as a gift from Sonia. “You will finally respect love me more than anything else.... You’ll obsess over me and I will obsess over you, even that isn’t new.

Meanwhile, Hop’s assistant finished his experiments. The blonde man goes to Hop’s door, ear pressed. Through the door he could hear Hop’s moans and giggles. 

“Hop. I must go on a trip to get some more food. Are you fine by yourself here?”

Hop freezes, panties now on his head. “...Yeah! Go ahead. How long will it be?”

“Oh, 3 so hours.”

“A-Alright. Go ahead. I can manage on my own.” Hop sheepishly smiles, even his assistant couldn’t see him.

“Alright. Good luck.” He leaves quietly, exiting the grand tower. The tower was now blocked off with stone blocks from the rest of the city. The dark blue sky stares down at the tower, waiting for the next piece of drama to leak. The sun hid a few clouds though, afraid of what society can do if they can come together.

The blonde man lets out his newly caught Corviknight. “Take me to Postwick. You may take you time if you must but don’t get distracted.” He says in his cold voice, eyes on his watch. His Corvinknight snacthes one of the taxi trollies silently. The coldhearted assistant steps inside, making zero noise. 

Corvinknight soars into the sky, a little under the clouds. The man just keeps looking at his watch, waiting for something to happen. Then out of the two back slits of this seemingly normal pocket watch came some noise.

-“But aren't Gothitelle suppose to show the future? It's almost never wrong.” Victor. Hop’s ex.

-“Well, it's wrong. I would never enjoy murder.” Leon. His only link left with humanity. A ruffling sound of sheets and human flesh squirm around. 

-“Vic. Delete your doubts and forget all of this. I am not a serial killer and I will never hurt you.” The blonde man could see Leon’s sadistic smile spread across. He tried to hold back his own grin, listening to a once brave and strong man go insane. 

-Crazy but small laughs come from the speaker, assumingly from Leon. A clenched moan slithers from the speakers, soft but still audible. The sounds stop for a tiny bit besides more rustling of sheets.

-”Victor… Delete this from your memory right or I will delete it for you. I don’t want to hurt you, ok? Just… Just run. Or get by adorable brother here or I shall go to him and destroy anyone who gets in my way.” Perfect. His mind is just at the right state.

-“Leon…?” Don’t dare talk sense to him, Victor.

-“NO! Just please, save my brother first. If he’s fine, I’ll be fine. I just need to see my brother well again.” A rugged cough makes Leon take a beat. “Please…” Some of it got to him… Dammit. Shuffling noises play and a door slam. After another beat, ugly sobs come from Leon, falling into a further despair.

-”I killed Hop…? I will kill him in the future? No. V-Victor must be wrong. I would never kill my dearest little brother. I, I must find out the truth behind this. Hop, the vision, my lust I never knew I had… I must get to the bottom of it. And if anyone tries to stop me… Well, I’ll make sure they will be deleted from my life.” A sadistic grin consumes the blonde man’s face.

“Yes! YES! Now just a little push and you’ll be worse than your brother! I just hope you won’t think twice about everything. That holds people back greatly.” He giggles to himself. “Possibly if I get you and your brother to work of the same goal… I would love to see how the world would fare against the wrath of two broken brothers. But first I need to put the nail to your insanity. I need to make sure you won’t waver at all and will do about anything without mercy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the minor hiatus and short chapter! I just wanted to make sure y'all know this isn't dead and give you guys a taste of the next chapter. I don't really see this as it's own chapter tbh since it's truly just the start up to the next chapter. Once again, sorry about this.


	9. If Love could be Turned into Insanity...

After a one hour flight, Hop’s insane assistant lands at Postwick. The town was dark and gloomier than normal, possibly because there are only 10 or so people in this town now. The trees has only a few leaves left and the crops started to wilt. 

The man returns his Corvinknight back to his Ultra Ball and knocks on Leon’s door. After a few minutes of rummaging to get there, Leon opens the door. His eyes had small, dark bags. His legs shake wildy, same as his bloody hands. 

“H-H-Hell-lo…” Leon tries to smile humanly, but fails horribly. His smile highlights the minimal sanity left yellow eyes. “Please d-don’t tel-ll anyone ab-about t-this please…” Leon mouth moves around, attempting to form words.

“I won’t.”

“G-Good-d… Now w-who are y-you?” Leon’s unkept body slowly slides down the frame of the door.

“I am Hop’s assistant.”

“Hop! Oh, pl-please come in-n!” Leon throws his body into the assistant’s. He catches Leon in a robotic hug.

“Alright.” The man pushes Leon back inside his house. He tosses Leon onto his couch. The man sits across from Leon in a wooden chair, legs crossed. 

“N-Now, ho-ow is my l-little Hop doing?” Leon puts his red stained hand to his face, imaging touching his little brother’s face.

“Good. Unstable, but good.”

“T-That’s what V-Victor said… But d-does he really really really m-miss me?”

“Yes. A little too much sometimes. He frequently obsesses about you actually. Hop misses you and wants to be with you again.”

“Then why a-aren’t we together r-right now-w?” Leon’s nails go down his own cheek, slipping further into insanity.

“Because there is people in your way. That’s why Hop is trying to have to world bend under his control. Just to be with you and make sure no one will get in his way.” 

“People… That’s w-what Victor s-said… Well then, I will make sure no one will get bet-tween us.”

The man smiles. “How will you do that?”

“I’ll make him the Chairman! I’ll m-make him sane again and w-we can overthrow society’s laws and m-make it ours!” Leon lets out an insane cackle that would scare anyone who knew him well. This is not Leon. This is a monster that consumed Leon with his own love for Hop and willingness to do anything for his brother.

The sadistic man giggles too, trying to not do a full blown evil laugh. “Yes! You’ll rule the Galar region alongside your brother, everyone under both of your control! People will do anything you two say and will never bother you two either! ...But there is a problem sir.”

Leon stops. “A problem…?”

“Yes. You see, Hop and I have been inventing a gas that makes people into mindless puppets. The gas is quite hard to make so you two will probably won’t have the whole region under control. But I have a way around it but I need your help.” He walks over to the broken, soon to be king, man and whispers his plan into his ear.

Leon wraps his arms around the man, hugging him. “Yes! I shall do that! For the sake of I and Hop!” Leon rubs his head into the crook of the man’s neck, causing him to blush. He pulls back, processing getting affection from a human being.

“Uhh… Yeah. W-Well before I must go back to your brothe-”

“May I come too?”

“No. You have a job to do. After that, you two can be together forever. But I do have a name. My name is Colress Achroma. Me and Hop worked together back in Unova, trying to make Pokemon even stronger than they are. Well, I must say my goodbyes. I will continue to serve your brother until my last breath. I bid you farewell.” Colress turns around and exits quieter than a shadow.

“Me and Hop… Together forever…” Leon smiles to himself. “With his brains and our love, no way this could go wrong! Galar will be ours Hop!” ...But what if other regions get in the way?” Leon taps his temple. “Then we must take the whole world then! THE WORLD SHALL BE OURS HOP!”


	10. Science

Tears drip from Victor’s eyes, having no clue what to do next. His arms were wrapped around his legs, shivering. Victor’s Cinderace pats him on the head, paws warm.

“Thanks…” Victor smiles slightly. His Gothitelle uses her psychic power to line us the scattered pillows back into their rightful place. Victor plays with his fingers, lost with no guidance. The two closest to him snapped and he's the only one who can drag them back to stability, but how? 

“Everything I do hurts someone… I become the champion, causing Hop to get jealous. When I tried to warn Leon about are fate, that just made him fall further into despair. Telling Hop that Leon was going mad made him snap, making his idolization of Leon take over the truth. If reunite the two, how would the world fare? They are both quite strong and smart but blinded by their love for each other. The two might lash out on people who get in their way, possibly causing a war. If they stay a part, Hop will continue his human experiments. Leon might think up a even crazier idea and throw the world into chaos for the sake of them being together… So not matter what I do, something will go array. Got to be a pretty crappy champion if you can't stop two brothers that you love from going insane…” Victor lets out a loud sigh.

Knock knock knock! Victor’s head whips towards the door. The knocks frantically slap the thick wooden door.

“Who are you?” Victor hisses, moving closer to his Cinderace. A female voice replies but the door was to thick to understand what she was saying. “Hey, at least it's a girl. All the girls I've met haven't tried to destroy the world so this is worth a shot.” Victor gets off the bed a cracks the door open. A little blonde girl slips between the cracks, getting into Victor’s bunker.

“Aaa! Thank you for having me!” She smiles, legs shaking more than a cold Charmander. 

“...How do I know you?”

“Oh! I'm the one who originally took Hop under the wing of science in Unova!” The blonde girl arms flail around as she talked. “I came over in a rush after finding out he made the news for bad reasons. I had to check on my ex assistant but after I saw Colress with him… Yeah. I fled and kinda assumed you or Leon would be around here in a hotel, hiding.”

Victor nods then pauses. “Wait… Who's Colress?”

“He's a crazy dude who claims to want to find the secret to Pokemon’s power. That's Tarous crap I say. He's just interested in experimenting on humans, seeing what will make them the strongest.”

“But what's your name?”

“Name? Oh, my name is Bianca! Researcher in Pokemon medicine!”

“My name is Victor, you already know. Now, can you tell me more about Colress and his relationship to Hop, and his human projects?”

Bianca nods. “One year in, Hop got a job offer in Pokemon science so he took it. Turned out it was from Colress, whom had an assistant that mysteriously died. Hop got the job and he worked with him for half of the week. Another year goes by and he suddenly leaves my office to work full time with Colress. I was kinda concerned but didn't stop him…” Bianca looks down. “Hop seems to like him but scared of him at the same time. Every so often he would come back with wounds but he always claim it was a Pokemon attacked him.”

“Bitch…” Victor clenches his teeth together, body heating up like an egg about to hatch.

“Hm?”

“Colress… He just sees Hop and other people as objects… Experimenting on them, beating them, making them lose their self just for the sake of ‘science’. Absolutely disgusting.” Victor fingers roll up into a fist. “Bianca, do you know where this man is?”

“Sadly, no. But I can guess he is probably in the tower that the two took over.”

“Alright. I shall go there.”

“What! You can’t do that! Colress has an army who probably have Pokemon! They’ll defeat you easily even though you’re strong.”

“...So? If I do, they’ll kick me out of possibly Hop will want to see me. I can possibly have Hop spill the beans and maybe make him rebel against Colress. I know I can’t beat him on my own but with him, Leon and maybe you, we can defeat Colress!” Victor’s face cracks into a smile.

“Yeah!” Bianca nods happily. “But we should first make more of a game plan.”

“Indeed. Today we shall and tomorrow we will invade.”  
((((((((((((

“Brother…” Hop mutters, curled up in his soft, red blanket. 

“Hop, whining will make nothing better. Now I need you to come to chamber F to see my newes-”

“Hey… I love what you’re doing for me but why do I need to see it with you? Can’t you just decide if it’s good enough?” Hop burrows in the pillows of Leon’s bed.

Colress lets out a small sigh. “Yes but I need to make it to your standard and know if you like it or not.”

“But when I say it’s bad, you blow up.”

“Yes, but I still enjoy your feedback.”

“Morley you just like beating me…” Hop mutters softly. 

“Excuse me?” Colress icy eyes stare into Hop’s soul.

“N-Nothing!” Hop squeeks, quickly grabbing his own wrist.

“...Fine. But next time you say ‘nothing’ I will show you one of my more gorey experiments.” Colress shoulders do not lax. Hop burrows even further into the void of pillows, hoping Colress can’t see him anymore.

“Ok. Now I need some alone time. Go back to your projects or whatever…” Hop turns his face inwards towards the pillow void. Colress silently leaves, going into chamber G. He gazes on his newest invention, one he has been keeping secret to Hop.

“You are almost complete darling… The second I get the true king in you, heh, I don’t know what Galar will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder, I'm basing Colress' personality off his anime personality. Mostly since I need a villain who will do anything to anyone to get what they want and turned out Colress in the anime fits the bill.


	11. God Died That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't super duper important to the story. It's mostly just a small dive into Leon's psyche.

“The plan to make more gas is great and all but it would run out in a month, even with the source. People will rebel against their kings eventually or ask us for things. Disgusting. That just won't work.” Leon clicks his pen, staring at a blueprint of his plans to get the ‘source’ of the gas. “The only other idea is I have is mass murder but other regions will get wind of it and get mad at me and my little Hoppy. AAARGH!”

The pen explodes in the deranged king’s hand. Blue ink splatters all over his hand, face and blueprints. The plastic pieces tumble out of his red and blue hand.

“But how will any of this make people respect Hop? They will listen to him but like him and respect him? Well if they're all dead they can't think bad things about him!” Leon slams his palm on the sharp plastic shards, grinning. “They shall be deleted and I'll make sure of it.”

Leon slips a single sock off his foot and put it over his right hand.“But is mass murder bad Lee?” Leon forces the sock to lip sync his words.

“Yes but it's for Hop so it's fine.”

“But would Hop like that?”

“He'll understand.”

“True. Now Lee, how will you kill everyone in the Galar region?”

“I'll make the gas deadly, simple as that. Colly can help me with that and after that, my dearest Hop and I will be together forever!”

“How about Victor and Colress?”

“I shall let them live. But if they try to go against us, I will kill them with my very own hands. I'll cut off their limbs and cook them up. Then I will eat them so their screams will forever be inside me and no one else will hear their cries of mercy.” Leon chuckles.

“What if Hop goes tell you to stop?”

“He won't and if he does…” Leon pauses. “I'll think about it. But he might not understand what I'm doing for him so I won't stop if I see he's just confused. Just a lost soul who I’m reguiding into greatness.”

“But according to Victor’s vision you kill H-”

“Silence, fool!” Leon grabs his own hand, slamming it down on the table. “I would never lay a hand on my brother with the intent of murder.” Leon hisses at himself. His hand, ‘controlled’ by the sock, trembles in fear of the monster looming over it.

The deranged voice starts to take over the mind of Leon, forcing him to give in to his lust. The unseeable creature created from Leon’s mind. The deep depths of his mind he always tried to ignore ever since he became the champion at 16. The voice he dubbed The King.

Ever since he was the champion, a bit his mind always whispered _‘if you can do this, you can do anything.’ The term seemed wholesome at first until it slowly dissolved into something more sinister. ‘If you can become champion you can do anything.’ ‘Since you are champion, you can do anything.’ ‘You are champion so you can do anything and get away with it.’ ‘You are champion so take it one step further.’_

_‘Go from champion to king. Take over Galar and make the world obey your every command.’_

Most of the time Leon could ignore the little nagging voice, wanting him to rule Galar. But after everything that happened in that last week the voice was getting very hard to resist.

_‘If you’re king, Hop can be your little prince or even a secondary king. Everyone will know Hop’s name and you can have him all to yourself.’_

“I would kill all my friends and my parents before I even think about killing my dearest brother!” Leon snaps at his hand again. “I would kill everyone on this god forsaken planet before even thinking of killing Hop!” Leon, engulfed in The King’s advice that continues to be whispered into his ear, fingers go around his wrist. His skin starts to turn purple, gasping for blood.

“You are just in my way, foolish mortal!” Leon cackles, almost under full control of his inner self he suppressed for many years. “I am your king and your God! I am Leon!” His puppet hand goes limp, giving up. Leon takes his left hand off his prey, starting to regain the little bit of sanity he had left in him.

Leon lets out a sigh. “That felt good. Giving in for once…” He gets up and shakes out his body, giving his right hand it's blood back. “But why did it feel so good? Being in control and all that…” Leon hands drift to his face. “And feel like I'm helping my dearest... Maybe that's it! I just love helping my little Hoppy!”

Leon's fingers curl around his face and freshly shaved beard. “Heh heh… Yeah. I just love love LOVE helping Hoppy. Making him the second king and making everyone bow to our very command. Heh, so great. I just can't wait to see Hop’s face when he finds out everything I did for him to become the secondary king.” Leon mouth opens slightly. His mind travels to twisted ways to mutate a corpse. But the messed up man redeems his thoughts and soon to be actions, reminding himself it's all for his brother’s sake. For his brother who hadn’t asked for any of this.

Especially the death of his idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even this one is short, this one took me a while to write. I rewrote many parts of the chapter over and over, not happy with how I showed Leon's insanity. At times it was to spoilerly or really confusing. I tried to find a balance of creepiness, mystery/foreshadowing while being engaging. Sorry this took a while and if you have any questions about this chapter or this story, feel free to comment them!  
> \- Maki


	12. A Restored Love

It was the next day, the day Bianca and Victor storm the tower. But they never accommodated for the wild card of chaos to come and destroy everything. A card that could mentally destroy even the strongest people.

White snow rains from the sky, covering the streets with a snow’s beautiful powder. The crystal clouds cover the sun, only street lamps and hope lighting up the dawn.

“So you’ll go up and just talk to him! He probably still loves you deep down, I mean, how else would you be alive then?” Bianca giggles. 

Victor forces out a giggle. “Yeah… But he might be mad at me though. For, you know, unofficially breaking up with him and dating his older brother.” Victor looks at his green gloved hand.

“Maybe, but he might just be happy to see you again after all these years!” Bianca puts her hand on Victor’s shoulder. Victor shrugs Bianca’s hand off his own shoulder. 

Bianca frowns. “Don't be like that! Being sad won't get you anywhere!” Victor mouth stays shut. “Come onnnn! Smile for once!” 

“I don't feel like it.” Truly, their attack on the tower wasn't on his mind or the least of his worries. His biggest worries is what he saw in the future. He didn't get to see much last night from Gothitelle but it was enough to keep him paranoid.

  * A drink with purple ice
  * Bianca coughing up blood
  * A yellow pill on a tongue 
  * Hop crying in a kitchen 
  * An unknown figure kissing Leon on the lips



How far or close are these images to the present? How do all of these relate to each other? 

In the middle of Victor still processing the images, the nearby cafe door opens. Out comes the wild card, the king of hearts. There was Leon, his boyfriend who he hadn't talked to after Leon sunk his claws into his skin. 

Victor quickly looks away, hoping not to deal with another problem. But unfortunately the kind Bianca waved at him. Even though Leon could be helpful to their plan, his mental state throws his reliability out the window. But of course Bianca wouldn't know better.

Leon goes over to the duo, three drinks in had. “Hey Victor!” Leon grins widely, like normal. “Who's this girl?”

“I am Ho-”

“She's my pen pal. We decided to finally meet face to face today.” Victor grinds his right foot into Bianca’s.  _ He can't know. If he does, he might go into a fit of questions.  _

Leon seems to believe Victor’s lie, or at least prefer that over the truth he could have heard instead. “That's nice! Well I was getting these drinks for two of my friends, but I guess you two can have them.” Leon pushes the iced tea into their hands.

_ Iced tea? It's cold here. What the hell is this man thinking?  _ Victor nods and takes the drink into his hands. The drink wasn't very cold on either or their hands, oddly enough. The paper cups were slightly warm… Victor decides not to argue, knowing it could spiral into something deadly if him or Bianca said something wrong to the inhuman creature.

Bianca looks down at her drink, hesitant to take a sip. “L-Leon, who were theses drinks intended for?”  _ Damnitt Bianca.  _

“You two of course!” Leon smiles. Victor wanted to come out and say he's shit at lying but that would make him sign his own death.  _ You can't even go two sentences without conditioning yourself. How high are you? _

“Oh, uh, thank you?” Bianca smiles like a Wooloo, trying to make peace with a Zoura.

“You're welcome! Now young pen pal of Victor’s, may I borrow him for a moment?” Leon smiles widely, eyes beaming with no emotion.

“N-No.” Bianca stutters. “He's my friend. You can just say whatever you want to say to both of us…” Bianca steps in front of Victor and glances back at him. She quickly mouths the word ‘ _ run _ ’ and turns back to Leon. Victor’s feet stay planted, unable to leave either of them behind for his own safety. 

“Young girl, you shall understand he's my boyfriend. You're his friend. I am more important to him than you are. Now, let us talk or I will forcibly delete you from the conversation.” Leon walks forward, still smiling. His cup shakes in his hand, some tea spilling out.

“NO!” Bianca bares her teeth, throwing her drink off to the side. The brown tea and purple ice falls onto the pure white ground. “You might be the ex champion but you're fishy as hell! You can't just ‘delete’ someone that you don't like from a conversation!” 

“Bianca, don-”

“You can't control people like that! You'll just end up like Colress if you keep acting like that!” 

Leon's head drop, like a weight from the sky dropped onto it. Time seemed to stop for a second as Leon processes Bianca’s truth. “...Colress?”

“Yeah, Colress. He's a greedy asshole who just sees people as objects!”

“Colress?” Leon repeats, slightly smiling. The name and voice tugs and tears at his mind, unseeable to the naked eye.

“He's corrupt man who harms your brother and others for fun!”

“Take back your lies before I force them back into your idiotic mouth.” Leon points at Bianca, head still down. Victor freezes, connecting some pieces together.  _ No… Leon couldn't have meet him. If he did and they became allies… Oh Arceus, have mercy on this world. _

“I am not lying. Colress is a cruel dude you don't want to be like.” Bianca bears her white teeth at the king of hearts. 

“I  **_will_ ** force them back down your throat if you don't comply or run now.” Leon's fist curls into a ball, shaking. His yellow eyes connect with Victor’s, sending him a warning.

“Bianca… Leon and I will talk together for 5 minutes. That's all.” Victor puts his hand on Bianca’s shoulder. Bianca shakes her head side to side. 

“No way. You can't go with a monster, even if you like him.”

This was Leon's final straw. His head pops back, a grin plastered. “A monster? I'm not a monster! I'm your soon to be  **king** !” Leon's grins cheek to cheek, eyes wide with madness.

“King? Stop spewing Tarous shit already.” Bianca gulps down her fears. She shifts her thin and frail body to a more defensive position. Victor slowly starts to walk backwards, preparing to bolt.

Leon, without warning, launched himself towards Bianca. His arm loops around her waist, cold. Bianca's arms were like twigs to Leon. Able to be broken if effort was put. Leon stomps onto Bianca's left foot, making sure she can't run from her fate. His coal black shoes grind into her skin. Bianca's foot doesn't even try to move, giving up hope on her.

“Bianca!”

“Victor, be a good citizen and leave.” Leon keeps his gaze locked on Bianca. Victor stays frozen, unable to leave his boyfriend and new friend behind to kill each other… Morley Leon killing Bianca.

“No! Call the police or mph-!” Leon drops his drink, emptying a hand. He covers Bianca's mouth with his hand, causing her to struggle. Bianca yanks side to side but the monster was to strong for her. After only a few seconds into her struggle, Bianca goes to her last resort.

Bianca slips her pink tongue between Leon's fingers. In surprise, Leon moves his hand backwards.

  
  
  


But Bianca wasn't done with him yet.

  
  
  


She leans forward, mouth open. She clamps her pearly whites down onto Leon's hand. Leon lets out a small scream, temporarily snapping him out from his other side’s control. Bianca yanks her body back, getting free.

Victor quickly runs over to the two, dropping his drink. But instead of checking on the victim, he puts his hand on Leon’s chest. Leon’s heart thumbed in his chest, for multiple reasons. Leon’s cheeks flush red. 

“Leon! Are, er,  _ were _ you ok?” Victor puts his left hand to Leon’s rosy cheek.

“I think so?” Leon tries to smile. Victor hugs Leon tightly, smiling. Leon smile turns into a real smile, finally feeling love for the first time in forever. Love… The reason he lost his mind. Love. The warm fuzzy feeling he got around Hop and Victor. The reason he is here and not somewhere else.

“I love you Victor.” Leon whispers in Victor’s ear. The hairs on Victor’s neck rise, trying to see if anything else would happen. 

“I love you too.” Victor smiles. Leon’s arms capture Victor into a hug. 

“Thank you… But I must tell you something.”  _ Oh no. _ Victor’s body freezes. “B-But I must tell you in private… Like I wanted to before that blonde one added her two bits.” Leon’s arm shakes a tiny bit but enough for Victor to notice.

Victor tries to move backwards but Leon’s hug was powerful. Victor looks up at Leon’s yellow eyes, trying to read what the hell is going on in his mad boyfriend’s head. But once again, he had fallen into the Arbok’s trap. 

“So, uh, morley, I have a question. Or an offer. Well it is like you have a choice or not, he-he… Oh! So, um…” Leon looks around. No one was there besides Bianca, staring daggers at the two lovers.

  
  
  


“Do you want to Coreless’ and I’s test subject?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this took forever to get out. I was actually going to make it longer but I decided to split the chapter into two parts. I have many reasons why I didn't update but most of them are stupid and me being lazy.  
> \- Maki


End file.
